


Raining Rainbows Turn Black and White

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Love, Multi, Rejection, Sadness, Suicidal Thoughts, relization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette was rejected by Adrien, Chat rejected by Ladybug, but will the two come together on accident?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raining Rainbows Turn Black and White

They were both avoiding him. he realized, both Marinette and Ladybug were acting the same.

"Marinette?"

She paused for a second, looked at him, he saw the pain in her eyes. She looked down, and started to run away.

he could only mutter a small "wait..."

What had he done.... he seriously screwed up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ladybug?"

"s-sorry Chat" He stared at the pair of glossy eyes in front of him. she was about to run away, but he caught her wrist...

"why do you avoid me?"

"I-I no.. I'm not..."

"Yes you are."

"im sorry.... to make it up to you, I Owe you anything you want"

"How about.... who are you?"

"Chat..... I cant tell you that, I can give you a hint or two though.... My name starts with "M" and I like fashion."

"Hmmm.... sounds like a girl I know.... but never mind that. Thank you m' lad- thank you Ladybug."

She pulls out her yo-yo and swings away.

He will be visiting a certain classmate tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark, to the point you could only see his eyes. he was sitting on her roof when she came out to her balcony crying. He was about to talk to her when she started singing.

"The night is dark, so it my heart, what have I done? Hurt his too, what could I do, when mine was also broken?"

He didn't understand what the song meant, so he tried to connect the ladybug spots.


End file.
